The present disclosure relates to operating an electronic lock and, more particularly, relates to automatically operating an electronic lock based on a user profile.
An individual may carry multiple keys for the various locks with which he interacts. For example, an individual may have a key for his house, his car, his office, his filing cabinet, and the like. Keys can be inconvenient. For example, if an individual is carrying groceries in the house from the car, his hands may be full and unable to easily retrieve his keys from his pocket and operate the lock on the door to the house.
With the addition of electronic locks (e.g., locks that may be operated remotely, such as by a remote control, mobile phone application, or web browser), physical keys may no longer be necessary to operate the lock. However, many of these devices utilize priority remotes or applications to control them. For example, a remote device for an electronic car lock may not operate an electronic house like, and vice versa.